


The Pleasure is in Your Hands, Derek

by ColetheWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cumshot, I think it's bottom!derek, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Suit Kink, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek fucks himself with a dildo at his place of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure is in Your Hands, Derek

**Author's Note:**

> So last night I stumbled upon this picture:  
> http://media.tumblr.com/9c4821f00bb33e0d91d47033cd5e36ff/tumblr_inline_ms0wznzF8Q1qz4rgp.png 
> 
> I found its source, and it's from: http://yaoihavenreborn.com/bara/bara-gallery/#
> 
> Anyways, immediately after seeing that pic, I basically just started writing..... I wrote this in about 2 hours. Please excuse any errors. It's unbeta'd. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Derek Hale was a thirty year old tax accountant, working on the 43rd floor of one of tallest high-rise buildings in San Francisco. He spent his days working long hours in a small cubicle, calculating numbers and looking over percentage charts.

He could admit that being an accountant got boring really fast. There was nothing exciting about being practically trapped in a blandly grey office, staring at nothing but an old computer screen and the walls of a cubicle.

While his fellow co-workers clacked away at their keyboards, Derek leaned back in his uncomfortable computer chair with his mind in a daze. He wasn’t typing anything. He wasn’t tapping at a calculator. And he wasn’t checking over some of his colleagues work.

Instead, Derek was scrolling through a few pages of his favorite hot gay porn site, squeezing generously as his throbbing cock that stayed confined in his black trousers. He was hard as a rock and desperate to get himself off.

Although the privacy in his cubicle was pretty good, he knew he couldn’t beat off there. Somebody would probably hear and report him to higher management. Management probably wouldn’t care, but Derek didn’t want to deal with walking into work every day with interns eying his package.

So Derek did what any normal horny guy would do. Take his business to the restroom.

Derek grabbed his briefcase from out and under his desk, then walked through the rows of cubicles until he exited the main office.

He immediately decided that it would be best to do his dirty little deed in one of restrooms that had the least traffic. There was one specific restroom that Derek knew for sure nobody ever used, because it was in the far end of his floor and everybody was too lazy to walk all the way to it. Derek was usually like everybody else, lazy and unmotivated to walk to the end of the floor, but Derek knew he needed privacy this time.

Derek walked to the end of his floor where the majority of the fluorescent lights were turned off, leaving the area somewhat dark and shadowed. All of the normal office chatter sounded very distant and muffled, giving Derek the sense of being alone. It was perfect.

Derek opened the restroom door and walked in.[  
](http://media.tumblr.com/9c4821f00bb33e0d91d47033cd5e36ff/tumblr_inline_ms0wznzF8Q1qz4rgp.png)

The restroom was fairly large, with a wall of urinals, four decent sized stalls, plus an extra bigger handicapped stall. The lights gave the room a stale blue tint, which was a bit eerie considering that one of the lights flickered from time to time. The bathroom also looked pretty grungy and in need of a good cleaning. It was probably in such horrible shape as compared to the other restrooms in the building because nobody ever really used this one.

Derek walked into the handicapped stall and shut the stall door, locking the behind him. He set his briefcase down and brought his hands up to his belt buckle. He quickly unfastened it then pulled it from the loops of his black dress trousers and threw it to the filthy floor.

He unzipped and pulled down his pants, slipping his feet out of the piled fabric and kicking them away to leave him in the remainder of his work attire. He still had on a black suit coat, a plain white buttoned up shirt, a black tie, knee length socks, leather shoes, and a pair of tight olive green boxer briefs, stained with old cum and sweat.

Derek reached down and grabbed himself. _Fuck._ He was so turned on. The heat of his cock began to flood through the boxers and into the palm of his hand. He stroked himself slowly, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck spike up from just the feeling alone.

Derek then pulled himself through the cockhole of his boxers. Flushed red and leaking pre-cum like a broken faucet, Derek couldn’t help but catch a few drops of his own liquid in his palm before bringing it up to his tongue to lick it clean.

He tugged at himself a couple more times before he bent over and picked his briefcase back up from the ground. He opened it.

Inside were a few unimportant documents, some pens, paper clips, a calculator and a girthy 10 inch pink dildo. Not exactly what you’d expect to find in a 30 year old accountant’s briefcase, but Derek didn’t care. It was for his own pleasure, and fuck yeah he was about to tear his own ass apart.

Derek squat down. He pulled one of the leg holes of his boxers over into his inner thigh, just enough so that he could get easy access to his waiting hole. With the dildo in one hand, he spit into his other hand and brought the saliva down to his hole to slick himself up.

Usually he would have used lube, but he was too hard and too anxious. He just needed something pumping into his ass and whether it was lubed up or not...he didn’t care.

After he slicked himself up as best as he could, he reached up underneath his ass and began to prod around with the thick toy. He slowly pressed the head of the dildo to his hole, feeling his rim stretch and burn around the plastic girth.

Derek let out a moan. He could feel his body begin to sweat, much like he always did when he fucked himself. It probably didn’t help that he was still dressed head to toe in a stuffy suit, minus the trousers.

With a rasped gasp, Derek pressed more of the length into his ass. His spit had done practically nothing, but Derek didn’t care. The harsh tug of the unslicked plastic pulling at his inner walls made Derek’s knees shake with a lust for more.

With his hole stretched just slightly more than when he started, he began to pull the toy out from his hole and push it back in just a quickly. A rhythm formed, and Derek started to fuck himself faster and faster.

“ _Fuck!_ ” He yelled. He shoved the dildo harder into his ass, trying to find his prostate. Sweat soaked his hair and dampened his clothes. His white shirt and tie began to sag and a small puddle of pre-cum began to form under the head of Derek’s leaking cock.

He didn’t want to touch himself, though. He wanted to cum just from the feeling of a thick cock abusing his tight hole. So he kicked it up a notch.

Derek changed the angle of the toy inside him and began to thrust it in even harder. This time, the large toy stabbed head-on into Derek’s prostate. His body jolted with the impact, and his mouth fell open with a loud moan being ripped from down deep in his throat.

Derek could feel his orgasm begin to settle in his balls. The rising tension was enough to make Derek’s lower spine pinch and tingle with sparks.

He let the base of the dildo rest on the ground, and then began to bounce up and down on the toy as quickly as he could. By then, moans and swear words were spilling from Derek’s lips as if he couldn’t control it. He hoped that nobody was standing outside the restroom door, listening to him ride a sex toy in his earnest. But the majority of his mind didn’t care if there was. He was about to cum and that was the only real thought flittering around his mind.

With a few more punishing blows to his prostate, Derek’s balls drew tight and his thick cock painted the tile floor below him with opaque white streaks of his two week hot load.

Derek stopped bouncing himself up and down and began to grind down as hard as he could on the toy to ride out his orgasm. He threw his head back and took one of his hands down to grip his softening cock. He tugged gently, letting the last few drops of his cum drip down to the stained floor.

When Derek’s breathing returned back to normal, he slid the toy out of his hole and wiped it down with a handkerchief that he took from the pocket of his suit coat. He tossed the toy back into his briefcase and closed it shut, fastening the silver clasps to keep it locked.

Derek grabbed his discarded trousers from the ground, slipped them back on, and buckled his belt again. He straightened up his suit, pressing the wrinkles of his sweat dampened shirt out with the palm of his hand and walked out of the restroom stall.

He knew that he looked like he had just gotten his brains fucked out of him, and that other people in the office would probably start spreading rumors about who they thought he was secretly banging. But he didn’t really care. He was glad that he found the time to relieve himself. He had literally fucked all the stress and aggravation out of his body.

And even though the dull ache deep in his ass would stick around for the remainder of his work day, it was more like a dirty little secret that Derek had to keep from his co-workers.

No big deal.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave comments and suggestions for future fics if you wish :)
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr: colethewolf.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks :D


End file.
